Tumult
by WretchedEscapist
Summary: Eventual Otto!Peter. Otto-centric. Takes place in my own universe that's a blend of the movie's plot and the Ultimate Spider-Man comics. For reasons unknown 'Doctor Octopus', after years of struggling to prove himself no longer a danger to society, is attacked by Venom and comes dangerously close to losing his life as well as the fight. He's not the only one left wondering why.


_((Author's note: It is worth mentioning that I wrote this years ago and decided to revise it tonight. I'm aware that Venom might be terribly out of character here, because I simply don't know much about him aside from what a wiki told me. This story was written for my own selfish enjoyment and never meant to be published. I hope all you fellow Doc Ock fans can enjoy this, anyway. There's not nearly enough love for him around. This might as well be my contribution.))_

((()))

It was a cold and wet night. Rain poured down mercilessly. Freezing droplets lashed against Otto's beaten and torn body like a thousand tiny needles.

He held his ragged coat tight against his body in an attempt to ward off the savage weather as he slunk away into the shadow of an abandoned building. Using two of his mechanical tentacles he ripped a hole in the brick wall to climb through. He dragged himself inside as far as his legs would take him before he collapsed onto the floor like he'd been shot. His tentacles hit the floor moments afterward like four slain serpents, shattering the decrepit tile upon impact.

His clothing was torn in a way that hinted at the damage beneath. He'd had a run-in with Venom. He and the other villain had never been on great terms, but tonight it seemed like the creature actually had it out for him. _Why,_ he wasn't sure.

Venom had taken him by surprise; a _cheap-shot_ at best. As far as he was concerned the creature was out for blood. It wouldn't just _let_ him escape. After managing to stun the beast he'd forced himself to move, and ended up here in this abandoned building. Would it be enough? He had no way of knowing.

He sat up and grimaced when the fabric of his shirt rubbed up against a few lacerations. It was a struggle to breathe as he stared at the entrance he'd made in the wall. He hoped that the deathly chill he was feeling was simply due to the weather and not fatal blood loss. Through the eyes of his actuators he could see the droplets and smears of crimson leading from it to where he was now. It didn't look good.

He struggled to fight back the dizziness while keeping himself upright with his actuators alone. He couldn't allow himself to fall asleep. He wasn't about to die like this. If it came to it, he was going to go down _fighting._

He kept all available eyes on the hole in the wall and waited.

((()))

It was difficult to recall exactly when he'd lost consciousness, but by the time he awoke daylight was pouring in. Thankfully his dark tinted glasses hadn't been lost in the scuffle- otherwise he would have been in a whole new world of pain. He cursed himself silently for allowing himself to drift off.

He moved. Muscles and wounds protested in unison because he dared to lift himself off the floor. He hissed and then cried out softly, pathetically, as he forced himself to sit upright on his knees. Panting harshly, he could feel hot blood trickling down his skin.

Through the sound of his own breathing he heard a sinister voice.

"Finally, he awakens…"

Otto went rigid. He did not look but to point a single actuator in the direction that the voice had originated. Venom was clinging to the ceiling only a couple yards off. He looked like some kind of monster straight out of a horror film. Otto's jaw tensed.

"How long have you been watching me?" he rasped.

Venom let out a cruel laugh.

"You should be more curious as to why we didn't kill you in your sleep."

Otto snarled, slightly, and his tentacles recoiled slightly like snakes preparing to strike. Venom flashed a horrific grin; unnaturally long tongue snaking out.

"What's wrong, Doctor Octavius…?" Venom whispered in an alarmingly seductive tone. "Weren't we having _fun?"_

Before Otto could respond Venom sprang at him like a panther. With lightning speed two free actuators lashed out. They caught Venom in mid-air. He spun and landed gracelessly upon the floor. Otto was forced to move now. He ignored the pain as he bolted for a door—attempting to escape further into the building. An actuator made short work of the decrepit wood. Unfortunately the room he stumbled into was tiny and without an exit.

He felt his heart sink. _He'd cornered himself._

He braced himself against the far wall. Venom crawled into the doorway and leaped at him without hesitation this time. Otto's actuators had reflexes beyond that of any living creature, but this time Venom was ready. He rolled with the blows and slung that familiar black web-like substance from his wrists to subdue the man's only available offense. The stuff stuck to the tentacles' shiny chrome surfaces and stuck with the stubbornness of tar. Otto attempted to tear it away but the sharp little actuators couldn't get a hold quickly enough.

In the end Venom had Otto pinned against the wall. His tentacles were plastered to the brick by that horrid black substance. Octavius was left to glare hatefully, _helplessly,_ at the monster that did this to him. Venom was crawling, pacing back and forth before him on all fours like a tiger just dying to get out of its cage and rip someone limb from limb.

Otto sagged against the wall, panting. His head was down and his arms back as he weakly braced himself. Blood had begun to collect around the soles of his boots. His back and legs were sticky with the substance.

"What are you waiting for!?" he snarled, not looking at the beast before him. "Kill me already."

When nothing immediately happened he fixed a glare on the monster. He watched as Venom abruptly stopped, stood up, and walked right up to him.

"No," Venom hissed. "We don't want to kill you. You're too much fun _alive."_

A wave of horror and disgust came over Otto at those words. Did Venom mean to use him as some sort of play toy? Like a cat with a mouse?

"You disgust me," the man snarled in response.

He wasn't about to give Venom the satisfaction of his fear. Venom chuckled deep in his chest in response. He rushed forward, and Otto barely had time to turn his head away before the monster's face crashed into his own. He could feel Venom's moist, hot breath washing over his neck. Otto squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth. Goosebumps of revulsion broke out all over.

Venom's clawed hand trailed down his chest. He could hear the sound of what remained of his shirt tearing. Otto had gone numb; from shock or pain, he wasn't sure.

It took him a moment to realize what was rubbing against his neck. It was thick, hot and slimy; Venom's _tongue._ His body went taut, breath hitching. Was this beast planning on _eating _him alive?

Now he found strength to move again. He gripped Venom's arms and attempted, with what meager power he still possessed, to shove the creature away.

Venom didn't budge even an inch. A low chuckle rumbled up in his chest. He was _amused._ He slid his tongue up the man's neck and over his ear. Otto shivered violently. His stomach twisted with revulsion.

There came a sudden loud _'crack!'_ just before the brick above their heads exploded inward. Venom was unable to dodge a newly freed actuator's sudden attack. It surged sideways and caught him under the armpit, the huge spike extended from its tip embedding itself deep into his black flesh. He screamed in agony as he was thrown sideways and pinned to the floor. The sound was like nails on a chalkboard.

Black webbing and brick flew as Otto tore the rest of his tentacles free. Clouds of dust hung heavily in the air like a gritty. He faced Venom and stepped closer as the rest of his tentacles joined the attack. Two grabbed hold of Venom to quiet his struggling and another stabbed him through the neck. The tip went straight through to the floor, but did nothing to quiet the beast's screeching.

Before Venom could retaliate Otto braced himself and flung him sideways. He went straight through the wall he was thrown against. He tumbled across the next room before coming to an abrupt stop against the far wall.

Otto took his chance to escape. He exited the building the same way he'd come. Venom could take far more of a beating than that. He'd be up again in moments and Otto wasn't entirely sure he could deal with the full force of his wrath again.

He crossed the street swiftly on the power of his actuators alone. Most people did well to get out of his way. Some ran while others just stared. When he heard the screaming he knew Venom was already on his tail.

He couldn't help but feel a twinge in his heart from the sounds of panic all around him. There was no doubt this whole thing was going to be on the news later, now.

Ever since he'd gotten out of prison he'd been working to prove himself to the public and to the media that he wasn't a monster. Years of hard work threatening to topple just because of some monstrosity's desire for a _fun time_.

Perhaps, deep down, he had always known he wouldn't be able to hide forever. There was no reversing what he'd done, what had _happened_ to him. He was always going to be a prime suspect, a prime _target._

He scaled the nearest apartment building. He was out of breath when he reached the top- not because of the climb, but because of the agony of his injuries.

Panic spread faster through the streets and he knew Venom was coming. Without the will to run anymore he spun around to face his enemy. As if on cue Venom appeared and landed on the rooftop before him, skidding to a stop. The creature advanced forth like a stalking jaguar.

Otto braced himself and launched an attack. Venom hissed in rage and grabbed hold of one of the tentacles. Using this he attempted to drag the man closer. Otto hit Venom in the head and managed to free his actuator.

The symbiote recovered fast. Otto hardly had time to react before Venom lunged at him. The back of Otto's head hit the rooftop. His vision momentarily went black. Somewhere in the back of his dazed mind he heard the nearby sound of sirens. He stared blearily into the voraciously grinning face of Venom, hovering inches above his own.

_"__Why…?"_ Otto managed to whisper.

It looked for a moment like Venom was going to answer. Then his head shot up as if in alarm. He was kicked in the face by a red and blue blur so violently that he was sent toppling clear off the edge of the building. With a pained groan Otto pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down.

He caught a glimpse of none other than Spider-Man just before he leaped down off the edge of the building presumably to do battle with Venom down in the streets below. The sounds of chaos that came after confirmed it. Otto used his tentacles to push himself back onto his feet. He made his way down the opposite side of the building.

Finally, he was able to escape. Spider-Man had actually come to his rescue. He'd have laughed at the irony if he'd had any strength left to do so.

Carefully he lowered himself down onto the sidewalk. Normally he'd keep his actuators hidden beneath his coat. Now he had no other choice but to use them to keep from falling over with every step.

For some reason he thought there was a chance he could pass by those police cars with their flashing lights unmolested. Of course that was not to be. An authoritative voice called from somewhere behind him.

_"__Hey you,_ stop!"

Immediately Otto halted. Looking over his shoulder he saw three officers in total. One had a gun drawn and ready. He gave a sigh before he turned around to face them.

"How about you put that gun away," he growled, looking straight at the cop. "I'm not going to _attack_ you."

He was immensely bothered by the way they were looking at him. Was this what he'd worked so hard to achieve over the years in this damned society? To be treated like a dangerous, unpredictable animal whilst on the verge of bleeding to death?

"Hands up and against the wall; all of them," the officer shouted.

Otto knew better than to refuse. He turned and did as they asked. Leaning his forehead against the cold concrete he closed his eyes. A wave of dizziness came over him but he managed to keep from falling.

He was suddenly aware of the police all around him. One grabbed his arms to bring them down and handcuff him. He was unprepared for the pain that action caused. He cried out, arching off the wall. This was met with the cop roughly pushing him back against the building.

Panting raggedly he could feel unconsciousness beginning to close in. His mind was swimming. He couldn't take it anymore. His legs buckled. He was vaguely aware of falling out of the first officer's grip. When he hit the sidewalk he was already beyond pain.

Shortly after that, there came the sound of the other police officers shouting at one another. He heard one mention something about _'paramedics'_ just before everything went dark.

((()))

_((Love it? Hate it? Let me know! If I get any positive feedback I'll be sure to post more.))_


End file.
